Goodnight Moon
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Sideshipping, ShizukaxAnzu, onesided. Shizuka reflects on that night... too bad it was all just a game. Oneshot


Me: SIDESHIPPING?! SIDESHIPPING?! WTF COMPY!!! Well, as you may have guessed, round six coming at you from the _side_ (ahahaha… sorry, bad pun, couldn't resist!) with the first yuri I've ever written… WTF, Compy, WTF… But you know what's weird? I can think of a nurseshipping, but not side. Sigh… (Also, the title has nothing to do with the book.)

Mostly third person POVs, with some first person flickering as thoughts in italics. Flashbacks are in italics as well, though it's fairly obvious which is which. Focusing on Shizuka (my second Shizuka pairing, and she gets the limelight again. Huh…). It's… fairly one-sided, I'd say. Takes place right after Kaiba Corp Grand Prix – so they're still in America. Ardentshipping (HondaxShizuka) is hinted at, a bit one-sided but… not entirely. SIDESHIPPING – which means most definitely AnzuxShizuka. No graphic scenes, but if you're offended by gay (well, in this case, lesbian) pairings, please, don't feel obligated to read. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any affiliations. This work was written exclusively for the aforementioned contest.

* * *

_**Goodnight Moon**_

"Shizuka, you're going to catch pneumonia if you stand out here like this," said Honda Hiroto, stepping outside and wrapping a shawl around the other. "Come on, Jounouchi's starting to get worried, you've been standing out here for _ages_."

"I – what?" Startled, Kawai Shizuka snapped out of her stupor, turning back to the brunet. "I'm sorry, Honda-kun, how long have I been out here?"

"Ano…" Honda glanced down at his watch, still keeping his hand on her arm. "Thirty minutes, I'd say."

"Kami-sama – I'm sorry, Honda-kun. You go on, I'll be right there."

Worriedly, Honda surveyed the other before turning and entering the hotel room.

Shizuka sighed and turned back to the scene that was set out before her. The group known as Yugi-tachi was taking a vacation in a skiing resort after the whole Grand Prix mess. Kaiba, embarrassed – but would never admit it – that such a catastrophe had occurred, had booked the suite for them for a week. Never one to turn down a free vacation – especially when it _didn't _involve saving the world – Yugi had graciously accepted.

And now, Shizuka: staring off at the snow-capped hills (they weren't _exactly _mountains), watching the amateur skiers tumble down the slopes, smiling softly at the group of children having a snowball fight. She had been oddly withdrawn, after the first few days on this vacation. Not exactly her chipper self, someone had remarked. She brushed it off.

_It doesn't matter, it never will…_

She watched a couple walking hand and hand towards the ski lift, sighed as they sat together and cuddled. She tried to ignore the tight feeling in her chest, and looked up. Though it was relatively early in the afternoon, she could already see the moon: pale in the sun, but full, round, and beautiful.

_That night was so awkward, I'm half surprised I didn't dream it up. But… it felt so real…_

There was no way to explain where it came from. How could she describe the flickering firelight, the heavy breathing, the short, gasping kisses that all the others shared? How could she describe the contrast, how instead of the stuttering moans she was kissed in a different way – lightly, delicately, but _passionately_, a raging inferno locked within? And what about the way the fading candlelight caught long eyelashes framing bright blue eyes, or how the shadows hid the gentle caress and soft smile?

_Mmm… I'd never noticed how bright that smile was._

It had started off innocently enough. Just a suggestion – a game to play, something to pass the time. It was too late to go outside, and they were bored.

_Boys will be boys._

It was Jounouchi's idea, of course. He'd finished off the last of the champagne left conveniently in their suite.

They'd started off with three bottles, before they ordered more.

_I suppose we were all a little tipsy… but was it _drunkenness_? It sure didn't feel like it… No way. I may have been tipsy but there is no _way _that being drunk could produce such a – _

Three empty champagne bottles, each of the members of Yugi-tachi having had enough to not be in their right mind. Someone had ordered a six-pack, and then a bottle of vodka after that. Before they knew it, almost everyone was drunk enough to pretend as if nothing ever happened the next day.

_Stupid, _stupid _Katsuya… if only he knew what has happened. But…_

So yes, it was Jounouchi's idea, at first. He was a boy, one with raging hormones and sexual desires. _"Spin the bottle," _he had said. _"Innocent little game, no? Just no incest, I don't care how hot my sister is, I am_ not _making out with her. That's just _wrong_."_

They'd giggled and gone along with it. It may have been Jounouchi's idea, but everyone wanted it just the same.

Yugi. Honda. Jounouchi. Anzu. Rebecca. Shizuka. Everyone was accounted for; no one wanted to miss out. _"Sounds like fun!" _a drunken Rebecca had said. _"We should totally do it!"_

They were drunk enough, but Shizuka was not. She was tipsy, she couldn't deny that, but she had never liked beer, and vodka was disgusting. So… she was able to remember everything, even if everyone else decided to forget about it the next day.

_I… _can't _forget._

It started out as a game, of course, as they all did. They'd spun a bottle around a few times, Yugi and Anzu sharing an innocent kiss, Rebecca making out with a helpless Yugi before they pulled her off, Honda and Jounouchi sharing a hesitant, disgusted peck. But then…

"_Dude, no way am I letting my sister make out with anyone!"_

"_Haha, Jounouchi, you're too drunk to care! I think _I'll _– "_

"_Touch her and you _die_, Honda!"_

"_Oh, shut up already guys. We're two girls, it's totally fine."_

But it _hadn't _been fine, no matter what she'd said. It –

"_Are Aniki and Rebecca-chan both trying to kiss Yugi-kun?"_

"_Hahaha, what a bunch of idiots, everyone knows Yugi likes me…"_

"… _Ano, Anzu-chan?"_

"_Hai, Shizuka?"_

"_Are – _you_, do you like Yugi-kun?"_

_A surprised look, then a soft smile. "In my heart, perhaps I do love Yugi. Mou hitori no Yugi, too… I have always loved him, perhaps even more than Yugi. But…"_

"_But?"_

_She shrugged. "I keep my options open, Shizuka. One day, mou hitori no Yugi is going to leave us. I don't want to pine over him my entire life."_

"_A-and Yugi-kun?" She knew her eyes had widened, her look utterly helpless._

_A surprised look. "Why, how stunned you look!" A gentle caress, before a motion towards the bottle lying next to them. "I do believe we're supposed to kiss, ne?"_

"_Wha – yes, I suppose – "_

Shizuka touched her lips. She'd been surprised by her reaction, surprised by the sudden energy and emotion that burst forth. _I'd never expected that _Anzu_…_

But it was true. Out of all the people to stir something in her, it had been someone who was like a sister to her.

"_What about Honda and Otogi?"_

"_What about them?"_

"_Shizuka, you know how they both look at you. For Otogi, perhaps it is lust, for her has not pursued you so much. But _Honda_ – Honda loves you dearly, Shizuka."_

"_Yes, I know that."_

"_And?"_

"_I… well, Honda is… I am not sure how I feel about him."_

"_Perhaps he is not exactly what you're looking for."_

"_Perhaps…"_

"_Huh." A pregnant pause. "I don't blame you, really. If I were as pretty and caring as you are, then I'd look for someone more my status, too."_

Anzu could be gay, couldn't she? Or, considering everything that had happened that night, bi? After all, she hung out with a group of guys constantly, hardly ever associating with any females. Honda may have been straight, but some questioned Jounouchi's devotion towards Yugi, and, well, the latter _screamed _bisexual, if nothing else.

But Shizuka… for as long as she had remembered, she'd dreamt for that knight in shining armour, her Prince Charming who would save her and they'd live happily ever after, the end. Her hero, the man who would have and would hold, the person she'd bear her children with and love for eternity.

Would that prince be replaced by a _princess_?

_I… huh, well, what is this, anyway? It's not love, it's not lust, but infatuation? Hardly the word…_

Her breath had been snatched away by the sparkling cerulean eyes, by the dazzling smile and the heartfelt laughter. Shizuka was hardly the type to fall for a pretty face, but Anzu was different than the others. She was genuine, she was trustworthy, loyal, determined. But –

_I can't._

Shizuka knew she wanted _something_. Ever since that night, she'd avoided being alone with Anzu as much as she possibly could. While this thrilled Honda – her choice of company – it worried the other girl. They'd always been good friends. She couldn't understand what had changed.

A stolen touch, a hesitant smile. A flurry of movement, heartbeat, rustle of cloth, a _kiss_ –

"_Oh, shut up already guys. We're two girls, it's totally fine."_

It was acceptable in the society, or at least, more than it had been before. If worse came to worse, they could hide it.

"_In my heart, perhaps I do love Yugi. Mou hitori no Yugi, too… I have always loved him, perhaps even more than Yugi. But…"_

But no. It was impossible. Anzu, whatever her words may have been, loved Yugi – that much was obvious. Perhaps it would always remain as a "childhood sweetheart" type of love – but it was love nonetheless. Moreover, there was mou hitori no Yugi – and there was no doubt that that she wanted him, too. She did care about him, and she understood him somehow, but past the friendship there was a basic lust and want when it came to that relationship.

And Shizuka had Honda, right?

"_Honda loves you dearly, Shizuka."_

"_Yes, I know that."_

"_And?"_

"_I… well, Honda is… I am not sure how I feel about him."_

She did have a better idea, now. In almost the same way that Anzu loved Yugi, she loved Honda. He had been there for her throughout Battle City. He had protected her in the DOMA fiasco. He loved her, and she knew it. His level of devotion was hard to ignore, and… she appreciated it.

I may not have my knight, but his vassal isn't half-bad… 

And she? Well, she liked him well enough, and cared about him enough to not be entirely heartless.

_Goodnight Moon. Maybe we'll meet again, some day._

That had been her personal and private name for Anzu: Moon. The way her eyes had sparkled that night, how her thick lashes had lowered just for her, the way the firelight flickered and cast shadows on the scene…

"Shizuka? I thought you might like some hot chocolate."

Shizuka turned and smiled gratefully at Honda, who handed her a steaming mug and draped another blanket over her. "Arigatou, Honda-kun. You're too kind."

"It's my pleasure, Shizuka," said the brunet with a grin. "I hate to be a nag, but – won't you come in? Please?"

She looked back on the scenery almost longingly one more time. The couple had long since ascended up the hill and out of sight, the skiers had returned to their rooms. The children had ran inside to their mothers, who were no doubt feeding them the same sticky drink that she herself held. And the moon…

"Gomen, Honda-kun," she said, turning to face him and putting her arm on his. "And thank you, for caring so much."

He blushed, and guided her inside. "I'm here for you, Shizuka."

"I know you are."

The moon had moved on.

* * *

Me: Ehhh… not too bad for my first yuri, I'll say. Hopefully it won't get me kicked out… (sighs) We'll see, wish me luck.

Has anyone noticed how in the end of "Boulevard of Broken Dreams/Wonderwall" (the Green Day/Oasis combo) they break into the chorus of "Sing For The Moment" by Eminem (which is him shouting the background as Aerosmith's "Dream On" plays)? Freakin' random, man. Works great, but _random_.

And just for the record, I'm not a huge Fall Out Boy fan, but Jesus, "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" is one of the best songs I've ever heard. (That's kinda sad… well, point being, it absolutely _fantastic_. You know what else is great? Bowl's "Teardrop". ABSOLUTELY AMAZING. The best anime theme I've heard besides "Eyes" and Bite the Lung's "Taiyou". Oh, and Nightmare's "The World"/"Alumina", of course. And – (cuts self off before she rants about amazingness of anime themes))


End file.
